The present invention relates to illuminated push-button electrical switches.
Such switches, for example, have operating members which are formed from a molded plastic material, the end surface of which are tranparent for passing through light from a light source. Thus, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,780,248 or U.S. Pat. No. 3,895,204, a push-button electrical switch unit is described in which the end surface of the operating member is illuminated from the interior of the switch by means of lamp.
Such push-button switches, however, are difficult to distinguish the operative condition of the switch because they indicate donditions by means of different color beams.
It would be disirable to provide illuminated push-button electrical switch units which can indicate the operative condition of the switch by means of letterings illuminated by specific color.